


Under Influence

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: 21 Ships of GOT7 [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Fluff, M/M, MARKBAM, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Haha, it must be the influence talking." Bambam said awkwardly. <br/>"You're drinking Diet Coke." Mark pointed out. </p><p>Based off the prompt: You ran away after confessing but ran into a glass door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Influence

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo!!   
> So I've never checked out Markbam so I apologize if the dynamics aren't similiar :( but this what I thought they would be like.

“Stop making that weird face, it’s going to get stuck that way and then Mark-hyung will take one look at you and run to the hills.” Jackson said teasingly, laughing even more when Bambam turned to glare at him.

“Like you staring at Jaebum-hyung is any better.” The Thai boy muttered into his soda, but loud enough that Jackson could hear.

“That’s different.” Jackson shrugged “I’m checking out a hot guy who I’ve never talked and probably will never talk to, you’re checking out Mark-hyung.”

“Hey Mark-hyung is hot, he’s romantic and sexy.” Bambam said, defending his crush of 2 years.

Jackson gagged “I never want to hear the words sexy and Mark-hyung in the same sentence, unless that sentence has the word not in it.” He said. “Anyway, that’s not what I meant, Mark-hyung is your friend. Just tell him and if he likes you back, do your thing.” He said, waggling his eyebrows.

“But what if he doesn’t.” Bambam protested.

“You won’t know until you try.” Jackson insisted. “Go, he’s over there.” He said pushing Bambam in Mark’s direction.

Bambam made his way to Mark, though he had no intention of listening to Jackson.

 “Hey Mark-hyung!” Bambam greeted with a bright grin.

“Hey” Mark replied softly, but loud enough that Bambam could hear, with a fond smile. Neother of them made any attempt to continue the conversation, standing in silence.

Bambam took the silence as an opportunity to observe Mark. The elder was wearing a loose shirt and tight fitting jeans. His hair was dyed red, Bambam loved Mark’s red hair. The lighting helped Mark look even more beautiful, taking Bambam’s breath away.

But it wasn’t just the elder’s impeccably good looks that made Bambam develop a crush on him. Bambam could be as loud and talkative as he wanted to be around Mark, and the elder would patiently listen but what Bambam loved even more was that he could be as quiet as he wanted around Mark, and the elder would never probe. They would just stay together in silence, but it was never awkward.

“I like you.” Bambam suddenly burst out.  

Mark’s head shot up instantly, his eyes widened “What?” he asked surprised. (Though Bambam couldn’t detect any disgust in his tone, so that was a good thing, he supposed.)

“Haha, it must be the influence.” He said awkwardly, shaking his can, cringing inwardly at his laugh.

Mark raised an eyebrow “You’re drinking Diet Coke.” He stated simply.

“So it’s just you and your smile then.” Bambam replied automatically, both boys’ eyes widening when they realized what the younger had just said.

Bambam could feel his face heating up more and more by the second. Before Mark could respond, he turned away “I should get going, see you around hyung.” He said too cheerfully, walking away as fast as he could, not even aware of his surroundings.

“Bambam, look out.” Mark cried but it was too late. The American cringed at the thwack as Bambam ran right into the glass door.

He quickly made his way to the dazed Thai.

“Aish, you didn’t even let me reply before you ran off.” He said exasperatedly, though it wasn’t hard to notice the fondness in his tone.

Bambam looked up the elder confused, though Mark couldn’t tell if it was because of his words or because the younger had just run into a glass door.

“I like you too.” Mark confessed, before leaning forward to press his lips to Bambam’s forehead. “It’ll heal faster.” He explained as he pulled back.

Bambam couldn’t believe that Mark actually liked him back. He wanted to get back and scream it to the whole world and pinch himself just to make sure but first..

He smiled cheekily at the elder “I think I’m hurt here too.” He said pointing to lips, expecting Mark to roll his eyes.

What he didn’t expect was Mark to actually press his lips to Bambam’s. The fact that Mark Tuan, his crush was actually kissing him didn’t seem to register in his brain. His mind felt completely blank, focusing only on the kiss.  

Mark pulled back though their foreheads were still pressed together. “Better?” he whispered.

“Not yet.” He said, smiling into the kiss when Mark leaned forward again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed


End file.
